For example, in the Patent Literature 1 mentioned below is proposed a pneumatic tire wherein one outer region circumferential main groove extending in a circumferential direction of a tire is disposed in an outer region of a tread surface which is directed outward of a vehicle with respect to the tire equator, and first and second inner region circumferential main grooves are disposed in an inner region of the tread surface which is directed inward of the vehicle with respect to the tire equator, the first groove extending in the circumferential direction on a tire equator side and the second groove extending in the circumferential direction on a ground contact edge side.
In this tire, it is intended to suppress uneven wear while improving wet performance in such manners as disposing the above-mentioned three circumferential main grooves asymmetrically with respect to the tire equator, and forming each of regions between the circumferential main grooves and regions between the circumferential main grooves and the ground contact edges into rows of blocks by inclined lateral grooves which are inclined at prescribed angles with respect to the circumferential direction of tire.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-10-217719